


Hardcore Henry meets Jenny

by XxSkullCandyxX



Category: Hardcore Henry (2016), My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Robots, Science Fiction, Skyway Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSkullCandyxX/pseuds/XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: When Henry is staying in Tremorton, he gets an unexpected surprise as Skyway Patrol wants him behind bars for his crimes on Russia. Jenny on the other hand, believes he should be a changed man with her knowledge that he is half-human, half-robotic hybrid. Henry wants to live an easier life, yet he have to be hardcore in order to help Jenny with the many villains entering Tremorton.





	1. Hit & Run

A man was running through the street of Tremorton with sirens and colors of blue and red was following him. The man have short brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, with blue jeans, white Nikes, and a black long sleeve shirt. Three vehicles were speeding up after the man, yet the man seems to run at non-human speed. Citizens were being pushed by the man with effort to outrun the the Skyway Patrol. The officers assume the man is a criminal with their knowledge of the man involved in a crime back in Russia, but they first then to capture him so they can find out more about the man in pursuit.

With man ran cross a street, he didn't react quick to see a red vehicle driving as it hit the man. The man fell forward to the ground as the Skyway Patrol stop by the scene and get out of their cars. There was six of them, which two walk forward to the man and the rest of the officers had their gun aimed at the man. The two officers approach the man down while the driver of the red car in his mid 40's apologizing.

"I didn't see him... He just ran in front of me..."

"It's okay sir, the man is not killed," spoke the first officer. "He's lucky you didn't him much."

"I didn't commit a crime, did I?" asked the driver.

"Sir, you need to calm down..."

With the first officer calming the driver down, the second officers walk close to the man on the floor. He had has hand reaching for the man's neck, yet the man suddenly grabbed the officer. The first officer didn't see as he heard his co-officer cried in pain. The other officers were surprised to see the man okay with a gun pointing to the second officer. The man breathe heavily with the second officer breathing heavily in panic. The rest of the officer were stuck in a terrible situation.

"Don't shoot! We don't want any serious problem going on," said the first officer as the rest agrees.

The man nodded, but surprised everyone by lifting the second officer up and throw him at the rest of the group of officers. The man continues to run with worry as the officers still have to recover from the surprising attack. He smile to have the gun in hand, which he can be used for his protection.

"Hold it right there!"

Or not yet at least. The man look behind him to see a blue and white robot with feminine features. The man stop to look at the robot flying with a jetpack. She look at him angrily and landed on the ground to walk to the man.

"I believe you have to get served by justice!" said Jenny as she was going to form a laser gun from her arms when the man put the gun behind him and raise both of his arms up.

Jenny pause as the man begin to make movements from his arms. She didn't get what he was trying to say with more confusion. She set her laser gun down with her arms forming back.

"I'm not getting what are you trying to say," said Jenny as she then walk close to the man.

With an instant, the man turn his back away before Jenny attempt to get a hold of his shoulder. The man then knock Jenny's hand off his shoulder with a slap and sidekick her back. The kick was strong enough to make Jenny, a robot weighting at 600 pounds, caught off guard and almost lose balance. The man with his fist up and on a boxing stance, which Jenny then know she must fight with the man.

"Alright, you want to pick a fight with a..."

Before she could finish, the man then rush to her to collide her against a car, which didn't have the durability to be crushed. The man has his right fist up revealing a dragon tattoo. Jenny move her head to dodge the hard punch the man has conflicted to damage the car more. She then kick him back to see his face with anger.

"You ask for this," spoke Jenny as she then charge the man faster than he could react.

She grab him with her rocket ponytails to pick him up with the intention of moving the man away from the city. She saw an abandoned construction site, which made her drop the man to a dirt pile on the site. Jenny landed safely on the site as the man look at her with a surprise expression while wiping the dirt off of his clothes. She look at him with curiosity and she only had to face him was only she saw this man throw an officer with an impressive strength, and he has a good chance to fight against her clean.

"Alright, can you tell what you were doing..."

Before she can finish, the man suddenly point the second officer's' gun and begin to shoot at Jenny. She seems to be bother as she try to cover from the bullets. When the man waste to ammo, he leap and punch her with his left fist. Jenny was then launch back several feet with surprise on her own. The man grinned as he in another stance, but he was in a marital stance.

"I think I would stop playing nice right now!" shouted Jenny as she now has three metal spike emerge from the knuckles from both of her hands.

The man walk forward with Jenny walking to him. They were close to fight as they ran to each other. Jenny begin with a right punch that was easily dodged by the man. The man then try to strike with his right fist, yet Jenny dodge that before her left fist with metal spikes was grab by the man's left palm. She assume he was in pain, yet she couldn't believe his hand was sparked by electricity.

The man look at his hand and pull the spikes out with no pain and then punch her on the side. Jenny couldn't believe if this man was a man at all. She tried to form another weapon from her arm, yet the man grab her jaw and flip her to the ground. He was ready to strike when Jenny manage to form a laser gun on her right arm to shoot at the man. The laser burn his skin from the left forearm, as it made Jenny see the robotic forearm on the man.

"Who are you?!" asked Jenny with the man look back at her with horror.

He turn his back on her and run off with his arm being hold on by his coat with sirens now coming close. Jenny could have done something, yet she felt the man should be let go and he could be a full robot like herself. She sure wasn't surprise he could be another, yet she was surprise that he looks so normal on the outside. She now wonders what did the man do to get in this situation. 


	2. First Thoughts

The Skyway Patrol arrival at the scene with Jenny still thinking about the man who must have been a robot. The officers look at the damage the two created, yet they all look at Jenny staring where the man ran away. They look around to see no sight of the man they were after, so they went to Jenny for answers.

"Did you stop the man?" asked the first officer.

"No I didn't," respond Jenny as she let out a sigh in defeat. "And the man you were going after wasn't a man. He is a robot."

"A robot? Then we have ourselves another robot issue in our hands," spoke the second officer. "That would explain how he outrun us when we were driving in our vehicles, survive a hit from a car, and care me up above his head."

Jenny thought of the feats the man has done. He is durable to be hit by a car, has impressive strength to lift a man who is around 200 pounds, and have great speed to not be stop by the officers on foot. This brings many questions for the teenage robot to wonder what else the man could do.

"Jenny, you won't happen to know this person? Have you?" asked the first officer. "It wasn't any mishaps from Dr. Wakeman..."

"My mother has nothing to do with this!" shouted the teenage robot in anger. "You can't just jump to conclusion! I'm not aware my own mother would create another robot if she already has me. Yet, if he is a robot why did you officers chase him?"

"We're just asking questions because this man isn't from here," mention the second cop. "This man is from Russia, and he is dangerous. So we were chasing after him to not let him cause harm here in Tremorton."

Jenny look at the two officers in disbelieve.

"Russia? So you're telling me he was from another country and dangerous. You have to give me a good reason for your deed," asked Jenny.

"There is a reason XJ9, and it's a very good reason," said the first officer. "We have files of this man from Russia."

The second officer walks to the vehicle while the first officer and Jenny wait for the evidences. Jenny couldn't wait to find out who was this man, and if the officers are right about the man being dangerous then she has to stop him. The second officer arrives back with a file that label top secret.

"This is the file of the man you called a robot," spoke the second officer with a serious face as he handle the file to her.

Jenny looks at the file before her open it. From in the file, there was a picture of the man's face. She looks through the information of the man to see he was a human once since it mentions his birth date. His first name is Henry, his height is 5' 10", he weight is 230 pounds, and he lives in Russia. She scans the files to see he was in an accident that cause him to lose his left arm, his left leg, and most of his upper body. She couldn't believe the man was in a terrible accident.

"We thought we had a dead man walk in Tremorton, but we saw something in the files," mention the first officer.

Jenny turns the info away to see pictures of the same man being aided by a blond woman in a lab coat. There are pictures where she was setting a robotic left leg put to the man. Then another picture of a robotic left arm being attached to him. Finally, his upper body being modified with robotic parts as well. The teenage robot then sees writing than the process of the man being modified.

"So he's still human with robot parts. Like a cyborg," said Jenny with surprise.

"You're correct XJ9, but there is one part of information you forgot," said the second officer before he walk up to her and reveal another page with different pictures. "This half man, half machine individual commits some crimes that involves murder and destroy private properties in Russia."

Jenny look at the files to see reports of the man running from Russian police officers, the man causing acts of murder by using guns. The teenage robot couldn't believe to see a half human robot cause these kinds of crimes. If he was half-human, then that would mean he has feelings. Yet does he have any emotions left? She scans the files again to have a copy in her hard drive.

"This man is dangerous, and if we don't find him, who knows what he will do next," said the first officer with worry before he grab the file and walk away with the second officers to their vehicle. "And if you happen to see the man, take him to the Skyway Patrol. We will take care of him."

The group of officers left in their vehicles while Jenny fly away the construction site feeling off guard.

'He couldn't be a cold blooded murder. He must have a reason for his action,' thought Jenny. 'No half-human, half-robot person shouldn't or couldn't just kill.'

* * *

It was now evening in the city with some Skyway Patrol vehicles passing through the city. In an alleyway, Henry was walking with his robotic arm still damage from Jenny's laser gun. He then fell to the ground with his eyelids feeling heavy. He breathes loud, but he grunted to get back to his feet. After a long walk through Tremorton, Henry found the place to recover. It was just a small motel he was living, yet he saw two Skyway Patrol officers walking close to his room.

Now Henry just want to lay down on his bed from the crazy chase he was in, but now he was mad to find out he couldn't. Because of his anger, he quickly ran to the unsuspecting officers and drop kick the two. The officers look up to see Henry holding their guns before he remove their helmets and hit them. The two officers were knock out as the half human, half robot man grab them by the ankles and drag them to their vehicle across from his room. He places the two to the front seats and put the seat beats on them. Henry sighs in relief as he walks back to his room.

Henry opens the door and turns the lights on to see it fine. The room is brown with only has a small bed, a small circler table with two chairs, a cabinet with a small T.V. on the top, and brown curtains to cover the windows. Henry smile to see the room wasn't going to be trashed by the officers, yet he look at his left arm as his reminder of how his day turns out. He remembers just taking a causal walk through the city when the Skyway Patrol starts chasing him. He was just starting to live in Tremorton for one day, and he ends up getting in trouble for no reason.

Henry went to cabinet to pull out two wires connect to a large device shape like a box together. He stripe off his shirt showing a tone upper body with two holes on his right chest. He moves the two wires to his chest before connecting the two wires to each hole. The device was turn on, and it show what part of Henry's body is damage and how much percentage does he has. He look to see his left arm red and right side of his body yellow notifying how damaged they are, and he has 50% energy left in him. Henry looks at his left arm before he looks through the cabinet to get a toolbox.

He places the toolbox beside him and opens it to get a screwdriver, wires, a metal surface and fake skin to match his. He glance at his injured arm to see the flesh was burn and the metal surface underneath was damaged as well. Henry has to pale some skin off from his arm to have the chance to take out the damage metal surface. He uses the screwdriver to take out the screws holding the surface on his arm and finally remove it. Henry then saw some small wires damaged as they release some electricity with other wires in no harm with two long metal bones.

He start to take off the damage wires and replace them with the wires he had. Replacing the other wires to have no electricity emerging. He moves his fingers to see the new wires could function along with his arm. He then places the new metal surface to cover the wires and the metal bones. Putting the screws on for the surface to stay, Henry put the screwdriver away and grabs the fake flesh. He places the flesh on the spot and reach in the tool box for a hook and a small string. Henry has emotion, but he doesn't have any feeling in his body. This was good as he begin to sow his skin together. After finishing sowing, he bites off the string from the hook and places the hook in the box. The string was then tied to the first end so the string could stay for the skin to heal.

Henry smile in victory as he manages to his his arm by himself, yet he remembers the woman who made him like this. The woman who made him a freak. The same woman who said was his wife, and he thought he could love forever.

" _Henry_ ," spoke the woman with blond hair and the lab coat in his head.

His fist tightly in anger. There was nothing to do about, so he breathes slowly to calm down. He look at the device again to see his arm was good, yet the right side of his body was still in and his percentage was now 45%. He remembers he was hit by a car earlier, so he glances at the right side of his body to see it was bended. Henry reaches in the box again to get a hammer and hit hard on the side. It disappears and the device notified him the damage area as now good. He put the hammer away in the toolbox as he put the toolbox back in the cabinet. He walk to his bed and laid on it with relaxation.

He turn around to grab another set of two wires on the bed. He connect it to his right chest and close his eyes. The wires were connect to a plug on the wall. It was the only to have the half-human, half-robotic hybrid charging while sleeping by using power in his room or the whole motel itself. The last think Henry thunk of was the robot whom was trying to get him down. He had no idea there was a robot in the city, but it made he happy to know a city could appreciate something that isn't human. Or himself as a matter of fact.


	3. Henry’s Day Off

Henry hears the sound of his alarm clock with his eyes briefly open. He reached for the device when he felt being held back. The man looks to see he was still charging from the two sets of wire connect into his chest. He first pulls off the wire before finally reaching for the alarm clock. It was shut as the room silence once again with Henry lying on the bed looking at his own body. The same body that have been sowed many times. The marks that shows his flesh torn and damaged before.

The man still remembers the time he went berserk to find the girl named Estelle, who he thought he was actually his wife, turn out to be the lover of the villain who made him what he is right now. The feeling of anger and hatred was in him ever since he was bullied when he was a young boy. Those feeling gave him the stamina and durability to fight off against anyone who stand his way to kill the lying woman and her psychokinetic boyfriend Akan who treated him like trash. After all the fight he got in, the gun battle, and losing a best friend, he made them pay. Akan got a painful punishment, and as for Estelle, she was easier to forget. Finally, his emotion has calm down and now he was in a motel room in peace.

That is until yesterday, for he was running from those police officers who just spotted him. He couldn't believe, yet he knew what he has done back in Russia, and he knew his life was no going to be normal as he thought. After that police chase, another being was in Henry's thought. The blue and white robot. The same robot that seems to act like a teenage and looks like one. He could not believe what he saw, but she then tried to take him down.

Since he was a Russian experiment from the bad guys, his robotic sense just kicks up to defend himself. He tried to tell her what's going on, but he knew no one could understand his mute communication. He wishes to have a vice box to at least speak. It would help him easier to communicate. Still, he was surprise to see how people look at this robot as a hero. He was look as the bad guy, and he is half robot. From that moment, he knew if he can see, then people can look at him normal just like how they can accept the robot in their city.

That being say, the man got off the bed use the get two wires connect to the large square device. He plugs him in to see he was fully 100%. Henry disconnect the device off him before he walk to the closet to get clothes to wear. He got a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black DC shoes brand, and black leather jacket and a grey beanie. He dresses himself and inhales so much air before exhale. The man looks at himself in the mirror next to the cabinets to see he looks alright, yet he at the new flesh he sow yesterday. To not bring attention, he just goes to the cabinets to see white rolls of bandages. With it, he wrapped his left arm around just to not allow a single eye to see what he is. Now ready, he steps out his motel room to start his day in the city of Tremorton.

* * *

Jenny woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. She turns around with a smile to get her day start, yet she accidentally destroys her alarm clock from the energy she gains just by sleeping like a real human. She giggled to herself know this must be one of the many alarm clocks to destroy by accident, but she got off her bed to exit out her room. She walks down stairs to greet her mother, who she remembered was doing an experiment on a planet. As she made her way downstairs, Dr. Wakeman was sitting at the couch watching the morning news.

"On a serious new report, we have been notified that there is a man on the loose who isn't a man at all. That's right; we have another dangerous criminal who is in charge of police assault and running away from the law. We are covering the story from these Skyway Patrol officers.

The new then switch to the view of the two officers involved in the incident.

"This was no original man. This man is half human, half robot. He is capable of what any robots can do, but he can think and has feelings since he is human. This is what makes him dangerous," said the first officer.

"Yeah! He can carry us with this mass strength, he can run as fast as a speeding car, and he can with stand damages no human would be able to handle," said the second officer. "And he can fight off against XJ9. The XJ9! The same robot who is our town hero."

In that moment, Dr. Wakeman notices Jenny standing behind her with a glare.

"Now Jenny, just because someone has beat you, doesn't mean you wouldn't get the guy the second time," said the scientist trying to reassure her daughter.

"Is not the guy mom. It's those officers. That make him sound so dangerous, but I had this feeling he's just doesn't want to be bother," said Jenny. "Besides, he is half robot, and me as a robot as dealt with many people who thought I was dangerous to the people."

Jenny notices her mother not sure about her answer.

"And not only he is a robot, he's also human. So that means he has what is like to be human. I don't get to have that feeling from everybody I come across."

Dr. Wakeman then think about her daughter's thought on the man. If he was a human and a robot, than that means someone else has either made a prefect exoskeleton to make the robot feel and think like a human, or man the man a hybrid or a cyborg.

"I believe you XJ-9, this man have the advantage to be human than you do, but it doesn't explain why he was running from the Skyway Patrol," respond Dr. Wakeman. "Until less you can find he and get him to explain, and maybe I can research on him. This is a rare case of making man into a machine."

Jenny was actually glad for her mother to say that. If she can track the man, then he can help be more sociable to her classmates and fellow citizens instead of her friends. And it can help her mother do a better research for her work instead of the many experiments she seen her mother done. Plus, she actually wants a rematch of the fight between the two, since she thought he actually won the first fight.

"I can work with that!" said Jenny as she hugged her mother.

* * *

Henry was walking on the sidewalk looking for a place to start working. He needs money to pay the rent for the motel room, and plus he doesn't remember when was the last time he work. He look around every store, restaurants, and other places to work. He continues to look to places, feeling a bit empty to look for a job. He can be a police officer or a military soldier, but he knew that his records are going to make him invalid to work.

Minutes seems to feel like hours for the human-robot hybird continues to walk around the street, until he saw a help wanted sign in what is assume to be a restaurant. He smile in glee as he enter the restaurant pushing the glass doors. He looks around with curiosity, seeing the theme of the restaurant is like the 1950's restaurant. Henry was ready to have a job interview, but he hears a news report in a radio that was at the counter.

" _Citizens of Tremorton, be aware of a dangerous man. He is 5 feet 10 inches tall, currently in his early 30's, has brown hair, and is originated from Russia. He also has a dragon tattoo on his right hand, so if anyone sees a man following the descriptions, report to a police officer or the Skyway Patrol._ "

Henry look around the see people looking around to see if there was the so call criminal in the restaurant. He quickly turn around and walk to the glass down for his exit from any problem about to be made. The man now was aware of his surrounding as the Skyway Patrol vehicles were passing by the area. If Henry learn anything, he must be quick and not create any scene to bring attention.

While trying to walk away, he then heard a sound of motorcycles. He look around the area to see the Skyway Patrol were now going for where the noises of motorcycles were. Henry just puts his hands in his pocket and not pay any attention to what is going on as he was just trying to walk away from the authority who wants him behing bars.

While walkking away, the sound of motorcycles were coimg close, which people near Henry were running away in a panic. He was confused to their reactions. Are they afraid of motorcycles or was this a biker gang approaching. The man then look back to see what were the people were afraid of. He was right about a biker gang, yet he wouldn't believe the bikers are not humans. They were all green, differ in sizes, and seems like almost the whole gang are females.

They were laughing evilly seeing how the humans continues to run from their reign of terror. As they ride through the streets, there was one human who didn't look scared. In fact, this human looked confused to see them. It seems he's new around here.

"Hey Olga, show that human who is in charge around here," said Letta, the leader of the Space Bikers.

Olga, The biggest, fattest and strongest of the Space Bikers, nod her head as she respond with a German accent, "Yes ma'am."

Henry was not a genius, but he saw the largest member riding towards him. He knew he has to do something, but he felt that emotion in him. The same emotion from his past misadventure. He felt the rage him. He was mad to see the people that are incidents being bothered by those bullied who cause mayhem. He can't just let them harm them, so his robotic instinct kick in.

Henry begin to run towards the space biker as she continues to drive forward. He would stop them by any meanings necessary. He jump with his right fist approaching to the biker. The dragon tattoo heading straight to it's prey as Olga was shock to see this human about to pick up a fight.


	4. Going Hardcore

Jenny was in school talking to Brad about the upcoming convention that was going to take place when she hears the sound of cries from the troubling citizens. She look at the teenage red-head with a sadden look as he understand what this mean. She wants to talk with Brad more, yet her responsibility as a superhero is a constant barrier to her teenage lifestyle.

"Business?" asked Brad, knowing what to expect from his robot superhero friend.

"Business," answered Jenny with authority as she flew up, crashing through the ceiling.

Up in the sky, the teenage robot look around to see where the chaos was coming from. She could hear the sound of motorcycles from a mile east. This only mean one thing, and points to the Space Bikers.

"What are they doing this time?" Jenny asked herself while flying close to the scene.

In the scene of the city of Tremorton in trouble yet again, this time with few of the Space Bikers causing property damages to some of the small stores, buildings, and houses. It looks like warfare to those in fears, yet to Jenny it was such a bother to get attention for the Space Bikers, and the citizens running in fear and panic. While she about to jump in, Olga was thrown to one of the other biker. The two fell on the ground as the bike itself rides into a wall and explode.

"What heck was that for Olga?!" said Sludge, The thinnest, big handed and glassed eyed space biker with a medium-pitched voice.

"Sorry... But it wasn't me," said Olga as she was rubbing her head from the impact. "It was that human who threw me to you."

The large green biker pointed to a direction, as Jenny look where she was pointing to see the one person she never thought would meet again. It was Henry, who starts to sprint to the two space biker.

"You!" shout Olga as Henry look up to see the biker still not done with him yet. "You think a small human like you is going to bring me down. Well, you have another thing coming at you."

Olga stood and furiously run towards Henry. With the two getting closer, Olga threw a large right punch, but it miss Henry as he step away and grabbed her arm to throw her over her shoulder. The biker was down on the ground before she receives a punched in the face by the half human half robot hybrid.

"Ouch! You are going to regret-"

Olga was cut off as she kicked dodge the second punch, only to feel the concrete floor of the street the two engage their battle crack. The biker grabbed his arm in a tight grip and threw him to a wall nearby. Jenny only watched in amaze as Henry ran back to Olga easily and climbed her back. She swing around and reach her back to desperately grab him, but it failed with the man wrapping his healed arm on her neck and his tattoo arm on the back of her head. Olga now felt the oxygen going away as she dropped to her knees. It looks like the dragon on Henry's right arm was the one choking the space biker as Henry as just on her back. Her eyes slowly closing with Jenny prepared to get involved when a chain wrap around Henry's neck.

"How does it feel to be choked?" said Sludge as the space biker yank the chain to get Henry off Olga.

The chain tightens his neck as he stood trying to get the chain off. The space biker tighten the chain further by yanking it more as Henry was drag to his feet, desperately grabbing the chain to release him. As the biker laugh at the entertaining scene, she hears the chain slowing breaking. She looks at Henry with shock, for the man has finally broken the chain in two. He look at the biker with the chain in hand before he yanks the other end to make Sludge pull to him. Henry then clothesline Sludge as she flip down to the ground. The man then picks up the space biker with daggers like stare piercing to her. Sludge knew she was going to be in big trouble, yet Henry only throw her back as she crashes to Olga, who going to get back at Henry.

Henry breathes heavily as the two of the space bikers was tiring him. It would seem if he continues this battle, then his energy would go low if he cools down. It was a bother reminder that he needs to watch himself as his lack of energy would lead his body to stop functioning, and he well be good as dead. It only took a few seconds before he look behind to hear more space bikers coming his way. There were only three of them left which include Letta, the leader of the Space Bikers, with Lenny; the smallest of the Space Bikers and who is on a leash, and Tammy who used to be the newest member.

"Alright Tammy, let's show this guy who is in charge of this rampage," said Letta as the Space Bikers speed up their vehicles.

Henry look further into the bikers to see one of them wearing what looks like a bucket hat that covers one of the biker's eyes; another one has a freakish looking dog on a leash. It was strange for Henry, mainly due to his combat against humans that are living in crime, not aliens. This doesn't mean he couldn't stop fighting. His robotic instinct is still on and he needs to use it all if he had to gain self-control. He quickly run as the bikers continues to drive forward. The citizens watched from further distance in amazement to see this man able to stop the Space Bikers.

Henry continues to run as he plans to get them away from the city to make less damage. The one thing he didn't want to get in trouble for is to pay the damages of the city. If anything, this can be his opportunity to show he isn't a bad guy. Tammy was the closer every second as she was approaching her target. She held her weapon, a Morningstar, up the air and begins to swing the spiked metal ball close to Henry. With one strike, Henry felt so much pain at the back off his head as he flew to the ground. The space biker quickly stops her motorcycle and run to her target. She approaches the man as the man stare at her with nice brown eye and present somewhat a well define face to the alien. She stopped as Henry was still looking at her wondering if she was going to do anything.

Without warning, Lenny charges at Henry like a dog and pounce on his face. The man struggles to get it off him, as it seems it had a good grip on its face. Letta chuckled as Henry roll to the ground to try his best to get rid of the annoyance that as on his face.

"Not so tough are you?" Letta asked as she rides her motorcycle close to the down Henry. "Well, it's about to get uglier."

The front wheel of her motorcycle continues to move forward to Henry's left arm. The man barely saw the wheel of the motorcycle getting close to his arm. It was close to be damage by Jenny, but it was going to get worse. He doesn't have spare robotic limbs; for he never thought o0f a day like this where he was going to lose any of his robotics body parts. The panic triggers his robotic instinct to act fast.

With Lenny still gripping on his face, he stood up and grabs hold of the motorcycle. Letta was surprised at first before she tries to speed up the vehicle, knowing it can push the man off. This didn't what she thought would happen. Instead, as the wheels were shrieking, Henry slowly picks up the vehicle and Letta was hanging for dear life. Tammy couldn't believe she was seeing an impressive strength. The only person she saw with great strength was Jenny, known as XJ-9, or the one person who stop her from marrying Brad. Letta look at the human with shock before she notices the man was drawing his face to the front wheel that was still running. The scariest part was Lenny is the one that was getting close to the speeding wheel.

Lenny look back to see the problem. The human is trying to get him off his face, and it was going to be the hard way.

"Okay! Okay! I'll let go of your face!" begged Lenny as Henry was drawing the small alien closer to the wheel.

Henry only shook his head before he finally got Lenny to be in pain by the running wheel. Lenny cried in pain just as the skin made contact with the wheel that made he let go of Henry's face. The small alien reaches his back to feel the wheel burning he receives. Henry then looks to Letta, who she gulped to realize this human means business. This was truly frightening than the time the teenage robot Jenny blackmail them back at her home planet. In that moment, Henry threw the motorcycle up to the air where Letta still holds on before her and the motorcycle crash down to the ground.

Henry then looks at Lenny before he grabbed hold of the small alien with both hands and kicks it to the sky. Lenny screamed in pain as the kick hit the burn on his back. Letta got back up and look at Henry with fear before she quickly run to Olga and Sludge, who the both were recovering from battling with Henry.

"Let's get out of here before this human does something crazier!" Letta commanded before the three nodded and go to the only motorcycle they could find, which was Olga's.

They pile up to each other from biggest at the bottom and the smallest at the top, Olga starts her motorcycle before she drives away. As they were moving, Lenny landed to Letta, who sigh for her pet managing to get to them. The four space bikers drove off to the skies as the citizens watched in safety. Seeing the aliens away from him, he feels happy to stop those villains to commit their wrong doing, yet he drops to his knees and felt ditzy. He put he hands on his stomach to feel his body beginning to feel low on energy. Henry knew this battle was going to waste his energy to keep him living, yet he couldn't just walk away when the citizens were afraid of the Space Bikers.

In his train of thought, two feet approached in front of him. He slowing look up to see Tammy still holding on to her Morningstar. Great, he actually forgot there were five of them, and this space was going to bring to the pain to him this time. He can't do anything as he felt his arms and legs shut down, so he closes his eyes to embrace the blow he was going to receive. He just hopes it doesn't cause a fatal blow, yet he heard something drop. He opens his eyes to see Tammy smiling and drop to her knees to stare eye to eye, or eye to hat? The half human half robot hybrid still wonders what's with the hat covering her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything bad to you," said the biker who speaks in a high, squeaky voice. "You're fun to see."

She then stood up and grabs her weapon to place it beside her.

"We should totally talk the next time we see each other. Here's my phone number."

The space biker then pulls out a piece of paper and hand it to Henry by shoving it to his mouth. She then has the nerves to point his nose before she got on her motorcycle and drove off to the skies to catch up to her fellow bikers.

The one thing Henry thought at this moment was this; what the heck just happened? First she was with the same group he just fought and her reaction to his actions was to act cute? Henry was really confused, and still feeling the piece of paper on his mouth. Evening though it was odd, Henry begins to cool off from his rage and his body was slowing regaining control of himself. He slowly stood up to witness the citizens that were running in panic was staring to him. He awkward raises his hand to wave, but his ears wasn't prepared to hear the much cheerful praise of the saved citizens. They clap their hands, whistle, and cheer as Henry only smile to finally feel what he ever wanted. Happiness and praised by another person.

"That as quite a save you done there, I'm so proud of you."

Henry turn around to see Jenny landing to her metal feet and approach him with a smile.

"I knew you weren't a bad cyborg!" said Jenny with much delight.

This shock Henry, for he just heard Jenny what he is now. His eyes widen give Jenny a clear shocked response towards what she said.

"Yeah, I knew you were half human, half robot, but it doesn't make you different. You just saved Tremorton and people around are happy you did that."

Henry turns around to see the cheering people once again. Jenny was right when she said he wasn't a bad person. He was label a criminal when he first got here, but he just showed he is a good person. He turns around back to see Jenny.

"We haven't introduced ourselves correctly when we first met. My name is Jenny Wakeman, also known as XJ-9, and I'm a robot." Jenny introduced herself as she held her left hand to Henry. "You're name is Henry, and you are a half human half robot hybrid. We are kind of the same."

Henry look at her hand and then back at her with a smile. He then brings his left hand to hold to Jenny's before the two shake hands. Henry was surprised to feel her cold metal hands. He knew he was half robot himself, yet his hands are still human with the sense of touch still on it. Jenny was also surprised to feel his hand warm like a human. His hand felt as if she was shaking a human hand, evening though she remembers that hand has a robotic bone structure underneath the skin. She must bring him to her mother, for she knew the scientist mother can learn a thing or two how this man was created.

It was a nice and peacefully moment for the two individual before sirens was heard and multiple vehicles arrived with many Skyway Patrol officers exiting and aiming their guns at Henry.

"Stay where you are! You can't run from the Skyway Patrol!" announced an officer.

Henry was going to run away or have his robotic instinct kick in, yet he knew he was low on energy and Jenny held her hand tightly to his as if she knew he was going to run away.

"Don't worry, they won't harm you or put you in trial. I'll make sure of that," whispered Jenny as Henry sighed and wait for the Skyway Patrol to take him behind bars.


	5. The Past Haunts You

In Skyway Patrol headquarters, two officers were in the interrogation room with Henry chained to a metal desk. They walk back and forward looking at the half human half robotic hybrid with looks Henry knew he can describe as distrusting eyes. On the outside observing was several offices along with Jenny to see if they were going to do something to the man who just saved the city of Tremorton. The teenage robot can't believe they still want Henry to be behind bars, yet she saw what he did. He wasn't a murder to the people they describe as, yet there he is in chains.

The first Skyway Patrol officer sat down across from Henry before he spoke, "So, just because you think trying to be like our hometown hero who get you off the radar, but you aren't all robot son. No, you are still human, which humans have a heart and mind to tell them what's right and what's wrong, and by the looks of it, your body must say you have done wronging doings."

Henry look down staring to desk, then he look at the officer with a neutral face.

"You were seen at Russia killing four police officers, injuring many citizens from your rampage, and blew up an abandon building," added the officer as Henry rolls his eyes. "Do you know what we found when we went to investigate the building? Our dealt brought up a quadriplegic scientist by the name of Jimmy..."

Henry looks at the officer with a shocked expression. The second officer walks behind Henry if the human robot hybrid was going to do anything. Jenny notice how Henry looks when mentioning this Jimmy. Henry looks sad and hurt.

"The scientist by the name of Jimmy was working on a secret project of super soldiers who was going to be used to take over the world. Does it sound any familiar to you?"

Henry gripped on the desk as the second officer notice it was getting a dent by Henry strong grip.

"This man worked for a secret organization with a man named Akan and another leading scientist named Estelle. They were working on taking over the world. Lucky for us, one of their super soldier went rouge and stopped them, or should I say said killed them?"

Henry moved his head side to side to disagreement what this officer was telling him. All he was saying was not true. Akan and Estelle tricked him to make him what he is, but most important was he didn't hurt Jimmy. Akan hurt Jimmy and made him crippled. They almost killed him, and then they just left to die if he didn't help himself get back up. Jimmy made him lived normal again and helps him get his revenge. He was a friend to Jimmy. This assuming detail they got made Henry feel his rage increase. They were making him mad.

"Just accept it Henry, you are not who you used to be. You are a half human half robotic super soldier who's only order is to kill everyone on sight with no reasons and no regrets!"

" _ **NOOOOOOO**_!" shouted Henry with a low robotic voice as he breaks the chains off his wrists.

The second officer was caught off guard as Henry grabbed him with anger in his eyes. He throws him the first officer who talked throughout the interrogation. Jenny and some officers decide to enter the room an alarm through the whole headquarters. The officers were close to Henry when Henry grabbed one of the officers stick and use it to attack incoming officers. Each one was down to the ground as the man did everything to make sure they knocked unconscious. It took a few seconds before it was just Henry and Jenny standing. Jenny walks close to Henry as he was ready to defend himself.

"Henry, listen to me right now. You need to calm down," said Jenny as Henry continues to move his head side to side in disagreement. "More Skyway Patrol officers are coming here. How would they think if they saw you like this? How would Jimmy see you like this?"

Henry pause as Jenny mention Jimmy.

"Do you think Jimmy would like to see you the way you're acting right now? He must have taken care of you if you can behave like a human still. He must have tell you what was right and what was wrong when you came back as who you are right now. He must have told so many things that made feel like you belong to this world."

All of the things Jenny was saying to Henry made the man feel a feeling he doesn't enjoy as well. It was sadness. It was a rare emotion he doesn't use much during his awakening as a cyborg. He was heartbreak when it reveal Estelle was Akan's wife, not his, it trigger his anger. Now here he is, sad that a friend who guided him to do the things he has to do to stop those terrible people is dead because of him. If he would be more aware of Jimmy, then maybe he would still be alive, helping him get used to being half robot, and maybe bring him peace.

Henry suddenly drops down to his knees and places his head down. His tears emerge from his eyes as he begins to weep. Jenny was surprised to see this side of Henry. She thought he was this tough human robotic hybrid, yet she forgets he still is human. A human who has never shown after his father told not to be sad after being bullied. So when reinforcement came to the room with guns, they saw Jenny hugging the sad man. 

* * *

At the other side of the world, there was a group of mercenaries wearing black military gear with their guns on their hands ready to break in a temple at the snowy mountains. They wait for the commander of the army to signal the break. As he did with one hand swoosh down, they kick the door open with the cold wind blowing and parts of snow entering as well. The army looks around to see darkness. They turn on their flash light to search around.

"This scares my so freaking much," spoke the first mercenary who shivers from the cold atmosphere.

"You're telling me," respond the second mercenary. "I can't believe so creep we have to find lives here. They must be so lonely to live in a terrible place like this."

The two chuckled not knowing as figure past by behind them. It got close to the two that a swoosh was heard. They both look behind them with their guns ready to shoot when they saw nothing on sight.

"I swear if this person doesn't show up I'm going to..."

"Do what?" asked a mischievous voice that scared the two. The mercenaries look behind them to see nothing be a purple figure rushed at them.

The rest of the mercenaries stop their search at they heard screaming and gun shots in the temple. They all walk back to regroup. With all the remaining mercenaries have regrouped, they look around in a room with the art of nature shown on the walls and candles lit up. Each one points their flashlight to different directions in their search of who attacked the two mercenaries.

"What the hell is going on here? This is some scary stuff," spoke out a mercenary who feared the situation.

"Just calm down men, we just need to be calm and let me handle this," said the commander as he was in the middle of the mercenaries. "This was the person we need to see."

The room was quiet, and atmosphere was frightening, and the mercenaries had no idea what was going to happen next. After what seems like an eternity, the two previous mercenaries broke through the walls. The rest of the mercenaries look down at the two, which they look beaten by the tore gear. The candles was then blow off by a strong wind which cause everyone to search around.

"Get ready, and don't kill..."

The commander was cut off as the purple figure appears out of nowhere and kicked one of the mercenaries to the wall. The other mercenaries were ready to show when this figure turn into smoke. The smoke head for another mercenary, which the figure reappears out of thin air and grabs him before he was thrown to the rest of the group. The commander watch as the purple smoke head for him. He quickly ran for his life, but the smoke figure went ahead of him and the figure appears in front of him. He was at a halt when a sword was brought to his neck.

The commander was close to notice this figure has a scrawny body wearing a black mask, purple and black karate clothes, with gloves and shinobi footings. The mask shown the figure has big pink eyes and pale skin. The other mercenaries aim their guns at this person.

"Gentlemen, this is the person we were looking for," said the commander as the group look at each confused. "Her name is Misty."

The figure eyes widen as she draws her sword down. She looks around the group to see they stop aiming at her.

"How do you know my name, and why are you here?" Misty asked in anger.

"Well that is simple. For your first question, we saw you battling against a being that's more powerful than anything we have ever saw. A robot," said the commander as Misty removed her mask to show her purple hair.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied back.

"Oh you do know," respond the commander as he pulls out three photographs from his pocket.

Misty grabs the photo from the commander and see for herself. She could believe she saw the photo of her last confrontation with her former friend Jenny. She can see the black eye she got when Jenny punched her. She was so anger that day she wanted to destroy the teenage robot, but she didn't. Misty drops the photos before she stares at the commander.

"So if you know who I am, then why are you evening here?" she asked.

"Well Misty, I'll answer your second question. Your little robot has something of ours we want to get back," spoke the commander as he pulls another photo from his pocket. "This was taken a few hours ago."

Misty look at the photo to see Jenny, with a smile on her robotic face, shaking hands with a random guy who looks like he was in a fight with tore and dirt stains on his clothes.

"Who's that?" Misty asked as she didn't get why Jenny was shaking hands with a guy.

"That's the guy we need you to bring back to us," said the commander. "He is a super soldier we had with us back at Russia, but he escaped. So if you bring him back to us, we will pay you as much as you want."

Misty look at the commander surprised. A super soldier is easy to handle, for she can do things most superheroes would be jealous of. Not only that, the commander was paying her to bring him to them. A job she was familiar, to defeat her villains for pay.

"I'll do it."


	6. Salvation

Henry was trapped in a jail cell dress only in orange jumpsuit. His arms being restrain by large chains wrap around his upper body. He just sat on the bed with his eyes close and his legs just cross on the bed as well. He just wants to rethink what Jenny has told him about his action previously from his interrogation. The human robot hybrid let out a sigh in shame to be trap in the cell treated as a monster.

"My God look at you," spoke a voice that causes Henry to opens his eyes. A middle age man with blue jeans, red long sleeve button shirt, and brown boots stand in front of him. This man was the one person that taught him to be how he is. This was his father.

"I know you have spilled some blood from the wrong people, but you have to be careful of your action Henry. You have earn to be call by your name for beating those terrible people back in Russia, but don't lose yourself from you're anger. Being angry doesn't make you feel better. It's stopping the jerks and the bullies of the world. You had saved people that cared for you Henry, so make sure you don't forget them and continue saving others while being careful."

Henry smile from his father's words of encouragement and support. He always has the ability to help him face his challenges and stand tall. From the time he was bullied by those three bullies to defending Akan, his father's words always makes him get back to his feet and fight back.

"By the way Henry, I think that robot chick looks like the type of gal for you."

Henry shakes his head quickly while blushing on his face. He never looks at Jenny that way, for she is a teenager.

"Hahaha, don't worry Henry, I know you'll find a gal for you someday," added his father before he quickly disappear.

It was an illusion all along, yet it was another word of advice Henry had been given by his father. He does see his father as a vigilante in comic books he used to read ad a child. Henry then stares at the ceiling wondering how long he has to be in chains and in the cell like a criminal.

Jenny on the other hand was at the Skyway Patrol office waiting for her mother to arrive. She stares at the ceiling of the room in boredom wondering how school is going. She could have left to just spend more time with her friends at school like any ordinary teenager, but she is not an ordinary teenage. She has responsibilities of Henry since she wants the half human half robot to also live his life without be discriminated against.

"How long Nora Wakeman does have to take. We simply asked her to come and examine the guy," complained one of the officers.

Jenny was going to argue with the officer, but the head officer place his hand on her shoulder while holding an ice pack on his head with his other hand.

"Don't worry rookie, Dr. Wakeman is a busy person who has her science experiment to deal with," inquired the head officer. "Who knows, she just want to be careful with the fellow as well."

"Well, my mom just wants to finally examine a cyborg. She has never seen one before," mentioned Jenny with a smile.

The rookie officer didn't listen as he winced in pain while touching his shoulder.

"I swear I would destroy that fellow if he wasn't a cyborg."

"You sure about that?" asked Nora Wakeman, who surprised everyone upon her arrival as she holds a large case in her hand. "Evening if he wasn't a cyborg, how would you tell if he won't defend himself from the likes of you?"

The rookie felt embarrassed while Jenny tries to hold her laughter.

"By the way XJ-9, why are you not at school. I thought you promise you will be in school if you're not saving the world."

Jenny then felt embarrassed by her mother's words.

"But mom, they took me here just to help them watch Henry," Jenny explained before the head officer join in the conversation.

"Dr. Nora Wakeman, you are aware that a man how is half robot was brought here by is to make sure he doesn't cause chaos to the town."

"So that's his name, Henry. I have heard of this individual from my XJ-9. Apparently he was about to escape from her watch," mentioned as Jenny couldn't believe her mother tell them about her first encounter with him. "But I have grown curious to examine him. I have ever seen a cyborg in person, but now I have the chance to see one."

Later on, Henry was sleeping in his bed still in chains before a Skyway Patrol officer open the cell. Henry shot up before falling down to the floor. He grunted in pain before he looks at the officer.

"Stay where you are. You have a visitor," said the officer before a small elder woman with a large case enters.

Henry looks at the woman weirdly. It was weird to see her gray hair spiked up, her large red glass, and the yellow coat she wears. He may not know much about fashion, but boy did the women's choice of clothing was not exactly an ordinary clothing line. Never the less, the woman looks at him with a deadpan expression.

"For a person who is half human half robot, I don't see the point of having chains tied to you. You can easily break them," the woman spoke.

It was quiet for a few seconds as the woman place the case on his bed before she asked, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Henry looks around to think of an answer. The only answer he gave the woman was mouthing, "I can't speak."

The woman was confused by his silence response.

"What do you mean you can't speak? Surely they install your voice," said the woman, but Henry shakes his head to disagree. "Oh my, then I guess I have to install your voice. By the way, my name is Dr. Nora Wakeman."

Jenny and the officers start watch as Nora begin to observe Henry in his jail cell. She first uses a flashlight to see how his eyes react. The result was Henry's eyes react normally like human eyes. Nora then pulls out a stethoscope to check his heart. She was about to place it on his chest but was prevented by the chains.

"I can't continue my observation if these chains is on my way," said Nora while tapping her foot impatiently.

The officers would have pull out the keys if it wasn't for Henry who decides to push himself yet again, as he broke out of the chains by expanding his arms with his strength. The officer who had the keys drops them in awe. Nora was quite impressed with Henry's strength.

"Well, you seem to have great strength. Just make sure you don't forget to use it like my XJ-9," Nora mentioned.

"Mom, it was only that one time when I thought I could relax," inquired Jenny outside of the cell.

"Yes, and I remember you were defeated by a rabbit."

"A mutated rabbit defeated me!"

Henry chuckled at the mother and daughter interaction between the two Wakemans. It kind of remind him of his sweet little interactions with his father if he wasn't the tough guy he always been.

"Now let's check your heart," said Nora as she place the medical tool to his chest.

It wasn't a surprise for Nora to her his heart beating, but she did hear electronic device functioning in his body.

"Well, your heart is normal, even though I almost forgot you are a cyborg. So, how do we install your voice?"

Henry looks at Dr. Wakeman with a puzzling expression. It was the second time someone was going to put his voice back on, but this time there was no way his chance to speak was going to be prevented.

"Since you and Jenny seem to be friends, how about you say friends?" asked Nora Wakeman as she watches the half human half robot begin to mouth the word.

Jenny and the officers watch in silence to hear him. He tries to speak, yet nothing came out.

"It's alright Henry; you don't have to push yourself. Just make sure to begin to feel your voice."

Henry then continues to mouth the word with his eyes close. He tries and tries, until...

" _ **FRIends**_ …," he finally speaks out the word with his voice sound a bit robotic, and everyone in the room was surprised. " _ **Friends**_ …" His voice sounding like it was adjusting with Nora waiting for his voice to be fully normal. "Friends."

"Yes, you and Jenny are friends."

"Me... and Jenny... are friends. Me and Jenny are friends. Oh my God, I can finally speak!" cried Henry as he hugged Nora Wakeman off her feet. The officers was about to get in the cell if Jenny didn't stop them. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much I miss my voice."

"You're welcome," respond Nora as she just pat his shoulders awkwardly before Henry put her down. "Now since you can speak, you can finally tell us your side of the story."

The officers look at Henry as Henry just smile in glee. He was about to speak when an alarm was on in the area.

"We have a break in! Someone broke in the headquarters!" announced the announcer from the speakers.

"Great, now we have to deal with this. Nora, Jenny, come with us in the main room, and Henry will be here in his cell," said the head officer as Jenny and Nora follow the officers while Henry lean on the bars.

"I can speak now," whispered Henry. "I have a voice. I wish Jimmy was here to see me speak."


	7. Breach

Officers of the Skyway Patrols were getting gear up and holding their military weapons as a red light flashing with the sirens on. Some went to the main lobby of the base as the rest follow. The group of officers decides to surround the place. They aim their weapons at the two main doors. All waited for the threat that broken in. They waited with the siren still on and the red light

It felt long to expect an intruder enter those doors, but all they heard was grunts of pains and screaming. Some were slowly backing away from the scene before the two doors burst open. A security guard flies up in the hair screaming before he landed on some of the officers. They expected someone to come in, but they see no one.

There officers decide to move forward to check if the intruder was there. The rest of the officers and the security guard and they waited for the intruder to appear.

"Sir, did you see the intruder?" asked one of the officers as the security guard was dusting himself up.

"I have... and she's a lot closer than you think," answered the security guard as he grinned with purple eyes.

Before the officer could react, a purple mist emerge out of the security guard and push the officer to the floor. The other officers witness the most change to a feminine figure with a ninja mask and ninja stars in her hands. She throws the small objects at each Skyway Patrols officer's weapon. They watch their weapons to be destroyed with a small explosion that cause them to back away from it. Then Misty begins to rush at one of the officers and kick him. The officer was launched to the wall as he was knocked out by it. Another officer tries to rush at her from behind, but she turns to mist as he ran through. He look back to get hit at the face by the most and fall to the ground.

She changes back to herself as she saw the fear and worried from the officers surrounding.

"Man, you guys need to step up your game," mentioned Misty disappointed. "You guys are in the Skyways Patrol, so give me everything you got!"

All the officers look at each other with concerns or maybe doubts, but they all begin to circle around her as they go in a fighting stance. Misty smiles under her mask as she cracks her fist and her neck before she when to a fighting stance as well.

"It's good to be back in Tremorton," Misty thought.

* * *

In the cell, Henry was looking around through the metal bars with concern. He begins to hear officers screaming in pain, crying for help. He could hear their cries from the distance of the place, yet he was here in the cell. He felt trapped in a box where outside people need help. Whoever breach was dangerous and he didn't want those people to be harm by that threat.

Henry decides he can't let this happen. He grabs the metal door of the cell and begins to shake it. The shaking then made the metal door break off. Henry throws the metal door away before he quickly exit and run where the sound of the officers were at.

"I can't let this happen," Henry whispered as he ran out of the prison section.

He enters a room where he notice there was many officer uniforms and saw the many weapons. Henry shock to witness as he walk close to one of the military gun and grab it. It looks like an assault rifle, but he accidentally pulls the trigger and a laser blast shot the wall.

"Oops."

The blast burn the wall as Henry look at it with glee.

"I'm definitely going to use it after I change my clothes," said Henry as he reaches for one of the uniform and grab many weapons as he can.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Nora Wakeman were at the head officer room as he had his gun and was ready to fight. He walks out of the door and Jenny followed him, but Nora grabs her hand.

"XJ-9, don't forget to protect Henry. He still human," she said.

"Don't worry mom, Henry can defend himself," Jenny mentioned as she walk out of the door, leaving Nora Wakeman alone.

The scientist looks around the room to see a camera system on the wall. The elder scientist walk to the system and check where was the intruder was at. She checks the training room, she checks the prison section, and then she checks the lobby. She was in disbelief as a person was battling off the officers easily. The person in the camera was familiar as Nora glare at the person.

"Oh no, Jenny you might want to be careful."

* * *

Misty look around the lobby to see all officers groaning in pain or knock out in disappointment. Some were stuck on a damage walls while the rest were lying on the ground. She sighs in boredom.

"Come on, you guys can do better. I expected to be hard and challenging, but this was too easy," Misty complains as she cross her arms.

Then a blast hit her back. She winched in pain as burning smoke was on her back. She turn back to see an officer with a military weapon aim at her and approaching. Misty grinned before she decides to dodge the next blast coming at her quick. She then quickly dodges the next and the next and the next as she was coming close to the officer. She then flips up and kick, but the officer grabbed her leg and throw her. She was land at the floor before sliding to the wall before she was slam to it. She looks at the officer in disbelief.

"Finally, someone is at least trying," she said before she turn to mist and charge at the officer.

The officer shoot another blast, but it just went throw her as Misty grab the weapon and throw it away. The officer then grabbed two smaller weapons and charge at her. He just ran through her before he look back to see mist coming at his face. He was hit before Misty grabs the officer and slams him to the floor. Misty went back to her normal form as she looks at the officer on the ground. The officer then shoot one on the weapon at hit her on her face.

Misty wince in pain as her mask was burn. She pulls it off to reveal her purple face with a burn spot on her cheek. She glares at the officer as the officer stood up and begins to shoot at her with the two small weapons. She begins to run avoiding each blast as the officer continues to shoot. She ran in circle around the lobby as the blast continues to hit the wall. The officer then heard clicks from the weapons as he throws it at Misty. She avoids to two weapons, but the officer rush at hit her on the face with his knee. He then grabs her arm and put it on her back before he slams her down to the floor.

The officer looks down at Misty as she just glares at the officer before she sweep her feet to his legs. The officer fell before the officer approach her with a fist. She grabs his fist and made a fist of her own before her punch the helmet off his head. The officer looks away before he faces her to reveal Henry.

"Nice punch for a purple girl," he said before he kicks her back.

Misty slide back before she got up and saw the person she was supposed to take down. She looks in disbelief as Henry got up with his fist up.

"Alright, now I see why those guys couldn't do it for themselves," Misty thought as she grinned. "I guess he's good for a human to fight against me, or I'm not meditating enough."

Jenny and the head officer were walking close to the lobby. They peek slowly to see Henry and Misty squaring off. Jenny eyes widen to see her former friend again, but Misty was punching Henry on his stomach at a rapid pace before Henry slap her fist off and kick her back. Jenny wanted to go out there and get involved, but the head officer holds her back.

"We can't get involve. This man is trying to wear her out," said the head officer as he was hiding on the wall.

"But I need to get involve. I know that person fighting off Henry. She used to be a friend of mine," Jenny declared she tried to move with the officer holding her back.

"We can't get involved now; she already took out many officers. If she can be tired from battling Henry, then we can get involved."

Jenny didn't like the plan as Misty and Henry continue trading blows.


End file.
